Main Type Robots
Main Type Robots 'are main group of robots in Nine Intelligence Trio Series and main protagonists in the Type Robots (Series). '''Members ' '''Technology Isle One * NIR - Leader of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Nine Intelligence-Type One of Robot. She power of Nine Intelligence like Older Siblings of Intelligence Family from her nine limbs (six arms and three legs.) She is the same as Intelligences' Personalities. * AQ - 2nd Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Animal-Type One of Robot. He power of animal calling and form of animal/species. He is friendly, innocence, and sometimes stupid. * Posi-Tive - 3rd Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Positive-Type One of Robot. He power of any positive number elements (fire, good luck, happiness, and etc.) He is the most friendly and helpful in Main Type Robots. * Nega-Tive - 4th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Negative-Type One of Robot. She power of any negative number elements (ice, bad luck, sad, and etc.) She is most lonely and barely helpless in Main Type Robots. * PT-Element - 5th Member of Main Type Robots and Co-Leader Technology Isle One, Science-Type One of Robot. He power of elements and science-based. He is highest intelligence, jive, and friendly in Main Type Robots. * STW - 6th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Language and Reading Answer English-Type One of Robot. She power of color for type english to answer. She many accents with intelligence as voices, she speak normal is British. * CSS - 7th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Two Connection and Duel-Type One of Robot. He power of two or more connection or disconnection. His old name Mixer-Combitor as orange one, then together two selves into one as changed his mind. He was intelligence and jive. * ACMD - 8th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Creative-Type One of Robot. She power of art and craft. She carry from art supplies on the head with pole for her eyes, she speak Welsh Accent. * Emo-Tor - 9th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Emotion-Type One of Robot. He power of emotions. He always says about reasons, if he was strong emotion, then turned color and shape. He was nice and intelligence with positive life. * Spordancer - 10th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle One, Sport and Dance-Type One of Robot. He power of movements. He does for time his heart to love for sport and dance, his voice was lower in Nine Intelligence Show but his voice become higher for Type Robots (Series). Technology Isle Two * Musinger - 11th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Music and Song-Type One of Robot. She power of create music and song. She always acting and genre star at fact for she hates failed created music. She has singing voice powers are hypnosis for voices. * Timotion - 12th Member of Main Type Robots and Leader of Technology Isle Two, Time and Motion-Type One of Robot. He power of time and motion. He always viewed the time for past and future also leader of time traveler and secondary highest intelligence of Main Type Robots * CVPR - 13th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Photograph and Video-Type One Robot. He power of picture, record, and video. He always looking as blog everywhere and sometimes blind by flashing camera. * Puzzor Gameo - 14th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Puzzle and Game-Type One of Robot. He power of puzzle and game. He totally Know-It-All of Puzzle as Jive of Positive and Negative. He hates touches the dangerous game stuffs and also he like wins with he and his friends and siblings. * Cleanerobot - 15th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Cleaning-Type One of Robot. She power of clean supplies. She opinionated and nice for cleaning but she hate being dirty her friends from dirty things and also totally neat freak as fully fear of being unclean and germ like PT-Element's fear of being infected from virus for logical. She pretty funky to spin covered with bubble soap. * CDTF - 16th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Cooking-Type One of Robot. He power of cooking from kind of cook. He was helpful and little something dizzy by airplane and he was bad to his voice has quite because he doesn't show his true accent. * SAWS - 17th Member of Main Type Robots and Co-Leader of Technology Isle Two, Four Seasons-Type One of Robot. She power of four seasons. She very knowledge for seasonal day, but she coward for rats and bats. She hates too long for thinks or fake of thinks. * Langu-Worlvoice - 18th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Language Word and Voice-Type Robot. She power of language word and voice. She was innocent and friendly for her friends' plans and she hide like flag pole. She doesn't shown her real voice as can't speak but she used difference accents as who sound like real peoples. She moving for language signs. Also she was shy and grim at bad ideas. * NEP - 19th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Six No Evil Part-Type Robot. He power of unable and able for six parts like Nine Intelligence's Cousins, Six No Evil Parts. He's very comedy and goofy, sometimes stupid and sometimes innocent for his friends. He's closest sibling to NIR and he's worried about risk for his siblings. * BDR - 20th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Two, Mechanical/Construction and Doctor-Type Robot. He power of mechanical/construction and doctor tools. He's very talkative and he's mostly engineer. He control on the head for hold and any into tool like his bottom to he wanted. He was sometimes angry for enter construction by doesn't met him. He speak New York Accent. Technology Isle Three * NSCO - 21th Member of Main Type Robots and Leader of Technology Isle Three, Math-Type Robot. She power of math (numbers, colors, shapes, and solve the math). She's Know-It-All Math as very quickly and solve the numbers and right answer but wrong answer and she mad as attack with hands. She so shy and nice like PT-Element. She sometimes grief and anxiety for bad happened. * Weather-Tor - 22th Member of Main Type Robots and Co-Leader Technology Isle Three, Weather-Type Robot. He power of weather and disaster. He very discover for scientific life and he talking about weather like news network. He over much from waste of time, he around all Technology Isles as happened or not... He speak Narrator's Voice-Like. * Inter-Intra Perbot - 23th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Interpersonal and Intra-Personal Intelligence-Type Twin Conjoined Robot. They power of Interpersonal (Inter Perbot) and Intra-Personal (Intra Perbot). They're helpful and carrying the cases. They same goal... But little mistakes. Inter Perbot is cyan one, she always listen to them for missions and help for friend and working, and lead to them. She wear glasses, line eyelids, sharp teeth, and highest voice. Intra Perbot is purple one, she very curiosity but think by herself as always shy about her mind... She curve eyelids, plain teeth, and lowest voice. * CPCD - 24th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Scanning DNA-Type Robot. He power of scan the species to clones. He's very sensitive and intelligence for his mind and skill. He doesn't matter for reject clones at only perfect clones, he quite shy for big mistakes. He great skill of science when lived Technology Junkyard. He always jive as foolish speech and joyful dance. * Additi-Light - 25th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Addition Colors with Light-Type Robot. He power of light the colors as glow up. He have afraid or not monsters in the dark as he timid at the times. * Subtracti-Ink - 26th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Subtraction Colors with Ink-Type Robot. She power of ink the colors as draw down. She tough of artist as mixing colors. She disliked messing with ink at the ink as magic. * Plantbot - 27th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Plant-Type Robot. She power of plant as form and grow the plants. Sometimes she was danger of her as she scared by true negative reason about danger. She intelligent and nice. * Magictosh - 28th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Magic-Type Robot. He power of magic of life and death by the wand. He was exciting for magic trick in the show and sometimes himself as wrong said as quite side for his mind.... He speak British * FormTheme Modetor - 29th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, * Gemtor - 30th Member of Main Type Robots and Technology Isle Three, Technology Isle Four * Weaptools - * BSH - * Holibot - * Sizie - * Writor - * PST - * Favortior - * Direc-Tor - * Mind-PHCE - * Vehi-LWA - Category:Main Type Robots Category:Nine Intelligence Show Category:Nine Intelligence Show Characters Category:Main Groups